


As Long as You're Mine

by Emerald_dragon90



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on, F/M, Nameless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_dragon90/pseuds/Emerald_dragon90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day setting. Basically just light smut. Based around with song as long as you're mine. Fiyero and Elphaba although no names are mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as You're Mine

Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me to tight  
I need help believing  
You’re with me tonight  
My wildest dreaming  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me  
Just for this moment  
As long as your mine.

Games night, sure why not? What could go wrong when you had Fifa, pizza and a case of beer. Just two friends hanging out. It had seemed such a bloody fantastic idea at the time. That was until he picked her up and what she was wearing caused his blood to start rushing south.

Short black skirt accompanied by long black heeled boots showing of her tanned legs. His eyes roamed further up her body, taking in the curves of her waist which were now emphasised by the tight green v-neck and leather jacket.

“Hey” She said with a smile drawing his eyes up to meet her smoky eyes and red lips. Her brown hair was loose framing her face and fell over her shoulders.

As he walked her to his car she couldn’t help but walk a little behind him, subtly watching his ass in the tight dark jeans he had chose to wear. All the while she was telling herself to behave or she would be finding this a very long night.

When they arrived at his empty flat they ordered pizza and opened their first bottle of beer and he set to work setting up the game. Teaching a girl to play fifa... ‘I must be crazy’ he thought. This could never end well.

And he was right... wrong? Who really knew anymore?

One twelve case of beer, a large pizza and six very poor, one sided games of fifa later, it was agreed it was time to call the teaching quits.

“You’re not very good at that are you?” he asked with a tilt of his head towards the TV.

“I blame my teacher. Wasn’t all that great at it himself really, so was a bit of a joke him trying to teach me.” She said in a deadpan voice. He looked at her and watched as her serious face broke in to a massive smile.

Her laugh echoed round the room as she was unable to get over the look on his face. “Sorry” she started between laughs. “It was just too good to resist! But yea, clearly football is not my sport. Next time we try something else... like driving. That I can do.”

And at that he smiled. “You’re on!” He had been hoping she would want to do this again. Even if he only ever made her laugh and smile on game night he would be happy.

She never thought someone like him would want to spend time with someone like her.

“I should start to head. It’s getting late and buses will become a nightmare soon.” She said as she stood and started to collect her belongings. She didn’t want to leave but she didn’t know if she could trust herself not to make a fool of herself if she stuck around much longer.

He walked her to the door. He didn’t want her to leave but wasn’t sure how he could convince her not to go.

“Thanks for tonight. I’ve had a really good time. I really needed it!” She was looking up at him smiling. Even with her heals on she was a good few inches shorter than him. It was one of the things he liked about her.

He leaned down ever so slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder with his lips close to her ear.

“It’s okay” he said in a voice so low and soft it was just above a whisper. “I’ve had a really good time to. We will need to do it again soon.”

“Yea, defiantly.” She said as he stared to pull back from the hug getting caught in her hands wrapped around his neck. “I should get going.” She said again.

“Yea, yea of course.” Was the only reply she got just before their lips met. Rough chapped ones against soft ones.

They stood there kissing for a few minutes unsure of where it would go from here. Eventually they both pulled back and looked at one another, the only sound around being that of their heavy breathing.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.” He said as he moved to rest his forehead against hers.

“I’ve got a rough idea how you feel. I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you in that white shirt and black tie ages ago... so for far, far too long.” She nudged his nose with hers, encouraging him to look at her, trying to wordlessly encourage him to kiss her again.

It worked. He kissed her slow and smooth. A kiss that was full of want and passion. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, wordlessly asking permission to deepen the kiss.

Her light fingers slowly travelled up his neck, making their way into his hair and twisting at the nape of his neck. She gave a small encouraging tug at his hair to bring their bodies closer together all the while his hands made to travel down to the small of her back.  
“Are you sure?” He didn’t say anymore. They both knew what he meant. And with the small nod he received in answer he knew she wanted this just as much.

Slowly he twisted her around so she had her back to the wall. His hands moved to her shoulders, pushing her bag from her shoulder, throwing it in the general direction of the living room. His hand returned to her shoulder and slowly started to push her jacket off and threw that to meet the bag on the floor.

There was so much energy and tension surrounding them, what they were doing just now was never going to be enough.

Her hands slowly moved down his back and sides until they got to the bottom of the tight grey t-shirt he was wearing. Sneaking under it and pulling it off in one swift move before she began to make quick work of his jeans.

Soon he was standing in only his boxers while she was still standing fully clothed. He looked between them trying to understand how this had happened all the while she was sporting a cheeky grin.

‘Two can play at this game’ he thought while he set to work getting her back.

He took her hands in his and slowly brought her hands above her head, gently kissing the scars on her wrists before seductively whispering she keep her hands there while his hands travelled to the edge of her top and slowly pulled it off to reveal the purple and pink bra she wore beneath.

His mouth slowly started to make its way from her now kiss swollen lips to her jaw. Slowly making his way down her neck, only stopping to nip the sensitive skin and suck the pressure point in her neck where it dipped to her collar bone making his way along it and down the valley of skin between her breasts.

Slowly he kept kissing down her stomach looping his fingers into the waist band of her skirt, pulling it down so it settled on the floor surrounding her boots and revealing knickers that matched the bra.

He stood to his full height, placing his hand on either side of her head, effectively cadging her in while she laid her hands to rest on his chest. If only to reassure herself he was really there and this wasn’t all some cruel dream.

Maybe I’m brainless  
Maybe I’m wise  
But you’ve got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I’ve fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I’m feeling   
It’s up that I fell.

He started using his upper body strength to push her into the wall where he started to grind against her. Showing her what she was doing to him. Showing her how crazy with want she was driving him.  
He brought his hands back to her waist, slowly moving his hands to her hips he removed the last item of clothing that stood between him and his goal. 

She pushed him back ever so slightly, just enough space for her slide down the wall on to her knees. She pulled down his boxers and took a moment to admire him before she took him in to her mouth. Starting of slow with small kisses and flicks of her tongue before she took him in fully, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked and started to bob her head. He braced himself on the wall allowing a sting of curses to fall from his mouth before uttering her name.

Upon hearing her name fall from his lips she smiled around his cock and used her teeth to gently graze along the sensitive skin before pulling away completely. As she leaned against the wall she gazed up at him through dark hooded eyes, her lashes fanning her face when she closed her eyes or looked down.

He brought his hand down under her chin, pulling her eyes up to lock with him. He took her hand in his and pulled her up and ran his hands down her back and over the soft curves of her ass before he lifted her up around his waist, carefully positioning himself before pushing into her.

Every moment  
As long as your mine  
I’ll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
Say there’s no future for us as a pair  
And though I may know  
I don’t care   
Just for this moment  
As long as your mine.

She intertwined her fingers with his hair as she muttered incoherently into the crook of his neck as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. When he started to move within her voice became louder. Her thighs tightened around his waist with ever deep thrust he made.

Soon she was nipping at the lobe of his ear, begging him to be faster and harder. Been rough but caring and he did it to a T. With every thrust he rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, the pace causing his name to tumble from her lips as if it were on a constant loop. 

And soon it was becoming too much. Pushing her over the edge in to bliss, leaving her body sensitive to the light touch of his fingers running up her side, causing her breath to hitch in her throat every so often.

After hearing her cry his name as she came when he was already so close was enough to push him to the limit. With just a few more deep thrusts he left go and came deep within her. Pressing them both into the wall for as much support as it would give them.

As they rested their foreheads together steadying their breathing, she placed small delicate kisses to every inch of his face she could reach. She would never get enough of him. Not now.

With his arms around her waist still holding her in place, holding her as close as their position would allow, he asked “Do you still have to get going?”

She looked him in the eye and smiled the same cheeky smile as earlier and gave a reply of “Only if you want me to.”

And with that he pushed them off the wall and carried her to his room and laid her down on the bed where he climbed in beside her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her in to him so her head rested on his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest. 

And with a gentle kiss to her forehead he whispered against her skin, “You can stay for as long as you want.” And with that they drifted off to sleep wrapped up in one another.

Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I’ll be here  
Holding you  
As long as your mine.


End file.
